Brad
Brad ist ein allgegenwärtiger und qualifizierter Klavierspieler bei den und für die New Directions. Er ist bei vielen Nummern im Hintergrund am Klavier oder auch am Keyboard zu sehen. Brad begleitet die Mitglieder der New Directions überall mit hin, spricht aber so gut wie nie. Er wird von Brad Ellis dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Eins' In Ouvertüre spielt er beim Casting Respect, Mr. Cellophane, I Kissed A Girl und On My Own. Später bei der Generalprobe spielt er Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat und You're The One That I Want. In Jenseits von Gut und Sue spielt er bei der Generalprobe Le Freak und später mit eletronischem Keyboard spielt er Gold Digger. In Acafellas spielt er bei der Choreografie Stunde. thumbIn Kinder der Lüge spielt er in der Aula Tonight. In April, April spielt er Maybe This Time. In Spielverderberspiele 'spielt er ''No Air und Hate on Me. In '''Furcht und Tadel spielt er Defying Gravity. In Balladen finden sie alle heraus das er Brad heißt. Er spielt bei Endless Love wieder Piano. In Wer ist im Bilde? spielt er Smile. In Alles steht auf dem Spiel 'spielt er bei ''And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going und dann später spielt er bei My Life Would Suck Without You. In '''Guter Ruf spielt er bei The Climb wieder. In Viel Theater! ist er mit Rachel an der Carmel High und Shelby Corcoran ist sehr verwundert, dass er auch da ist. Rachel meint nur: "Er ist immer da''." Er begleitet die beiden bei ''Poker Face auf dem Klavier. In Triumph oder Trauer? 'spielt er beim ''Journey Medley von den New Directions Piano. '''Staffel Zwei Brad ist immer bei allen Lieder von den New Directions dabei, aber einmal, in Amor muss verrückt sein, ist er auch bei Sue Sylvester und ihrer Mutter Doris Sylvester dabei und spielt bei den beiden Piano. thumb|left|SongbirdIn Das jüngste Gerücht ist er dabei, als Santana ein Liebeslied, Songbird, für Brittany singt. Als Brittany Santana fragt, wieso Brad anwesend ist, da Santana das Lied eigentlich nur in Anwesenheit von Brittany singen wollte, meint Santana nur, dass diese Brad nicht beachten soll, da er einfach dazugehört, wie ein Möbelstück. Brad ist einer der wenigen, die wissen, dass Santana lesbisch ist. 'Staffel Drei' In Das Purple-Piano Project spielt er zu den Songs Big Spender und You Can't Stop the Beat. In Gorilla mit Herz, als sich Finn und Rachel küssen, rollt er mit den Augen und scheint als er wäre er genervt. In Im Schatten des Bruders hebt er seine Faust in die Luft, als Zeichen der Freunde, und lächelt als Sue Mercedes Handy zerstört. 'Staffel Vier' In Britney 2.0 spielt er Klavier zu dem Song Everytime. In Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht spielt er zu dem Song Born to Hand Jive. In Dynamische Duette spielt er zu dem Song Holding Out For a Hero. In Schwanengesang spricht Brad zum allerersten Mal. Er besucht Sue in ihrem Büro und bedankt sich dafür, dass er nun "frei" ist und sagt, wie sehr er die New Directions hasse, weil sie ihn immer herumkommandieren und sich für etwas Besseres halten. thumb|''You Have More Friends Than You Know''In Eine lässt das Lieben spielt er Orgel, als Sue hereinkommt. In Letzte Chancen mit Schuss begleitet Brad Ryder zu Your Song. Später stellt Jake die Vermutung auf, dass Brad derjenige sein könnte, der Ryder mit einer falschen Internetidentität hereingelegt hat. In Süße Träume spielt er Klavier zu You Have More Friends Than You Know. 'Staffel Fünf' thumb|left|''Make You Feel My Love''In Der Quarterback ist Brad im Chorraum, als Will den New Directions und den Absolventen die Chance gibt, Lieder für Finn zu singen. Er begleitet Mercedes bei I'll Stand By You und später auch Rachel bei Make You Feel My Love. In Katy oder Gaga spielt er zu Wide Awake. In Schluss mit Twerking spielt er zu Uniques If I Were a Boy. thumb|Brad erzählt von seiner SuchtIn Puppenspieler betritt Blaine den Chorraum und erschrickt, als Brad plötzlich spricht. Blaine sagt, dass er eine schlechte Woche hatte und Brad meint, er könne mit ihm darüber reden. Sie reden kurz über ihre "Probleme". Zu Beginn von Die Stadt der Engel ist er im Chorraum und er spielt den Anfang von I Love L.A.. 'Staffel Sechs' thumb|left|Brads LeidenschaftIn Ort der Qualen, Teil 1 ist er kurz zu sehen, als Sam erwähnt, dass er und Rachel Brad aufgesucht haben, damit er ihnen Klavierunterricht gibt, aber dann ausgeflippt sind, als sie gesehen haben, dass er Fotos von Frauenfüßen sammelt. In Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester wird er von Sue bestellt, um auf dem Klavier zu spielen, während sie mit Will The Final Countdown singt. thumb|Brad fällt, nachdem Sue seinen Schemel umgekickt hatIn We Built This Glee Club spielt er auf dem Klavier, während Jesse und Rachel Listen to Your Heart singen. In 2009 begleitet er Kurt, Tina und Artie auf dem Klavier, während sie mit Mr. Cellophane, I Kissed A Girl und Pony für den Glee Club vorsingen. In Träume werden wahr spielt er auf dem Klavier, wenn Sue und Will The Winner Takes It All singen. Danach kickt Sue seinen Klavierschemel um, so dass er zu Boden fällt. Trivia *Er wird im Abspann mit den Musikern und nicht dem eigentlichen Cast aufgelistet. *Er spielt online Black Jack. *Auch wenn er in vielen Episoden anwesend ist, hat er in der Serie insgesamt nur zweimal gesprochen (in Schwanengesang und Puppenspieler). *Er trägt immer schwarze Kleidung. *Er hasst den Glee Club, wie in Schwanengesang erwähnt. Jedoch wird sein Hass bereits in Im Schatten des Bruders angedeutet, als er sich leise freut, als Sue Mercedes' Handy davon wirft und kaputt macht. **In Letzte Chancen mit Schuss scheinen sich seine Gefühle geändert zu haben, als Ryder ihn freundlich mit einem Handschlag begrüßt, den Brad glücklich erwidert. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:Charaktere S6 Kategorie:New Directions